


Number 11: Sirica

by ThatOneFunAnon



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: 11. sirica, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, H E A V Y angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Please stay safe, Sad, Sad Ending, Stay safe y'all, This Is Sad, all angst no comfort, blood tw, gun tw, panic tw, rough tm, so :0, sword and blade are brothers in this btw, the discord may or may not be slowly turning a list of ways meta can die into a collab series, when i saw there is blood tw and gun tw and panic tw i MEAN IT, writing this was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFunAnon/pseuds/ThatOneFunAnon
Summary: What if Sirica had done her research? If she knew about the rules of Galaxia, heard of Kirisaken, and gathered enough info on Meta Knight to successfully bring him to his knees? How would she act, finally reaching her goal of her life? How will Meta behave in his final moments?And how would Sword and Blade do, seeing their father figure on the brink of being killed after a life of being orphans and losing loved ones to the wasteland that had become their home?NOT VERY GOOD, I BET.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: The "List of Ways to Kill Meta Knight" series





	Number 11: Sirica

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! setting down some stuff!  
> \- in this, in case you didn't see, S&B are brothers! They were childhood friends before the war hit their planet hard, and have become soul siblings over the years!  
> \- ever since i started watching this show as like a baby, i always got heavy dad vibes from meta knight with Sword and Blade.  
> \- as the years went on, somewhere down the line I pinned him to be in his early to mid forties.  
> \- This is the dub, so they got their dub voices/names and characterizations! (I'll go into more detail at the end)  
> \- I translated Blade's heavy heavy cockney accent (at least i THINK it's cockney) for y'all. in future fics i will not be so kind >:)
> 
> And lastly: I AM NOT KIDDING. GUN TW. THERE IS SOME BLOOD. AND THERE IS A MASSIVE PANIC TW. please, stay safe y'all. It's not graphic depictions of violence but damn is it graphic depictions of panic. This was written by me, someone who has panic attacks, so I promise you it is pretty dang accurate. stay safe, don't read if you think you might get hurt.

“Years of anger, pain and suffering, it’s all led up to this moment, _Meta Knight_.” 

Blade doesn’t like anything about this situation. 

He doesn’t like the way the white girl says Meta Knight’s name, spat out like filth on her tongue. He doesn’t like how his helmet is cracked and lost at the bottom of the canyon. He doesn’t like the slash across Sword’s face, or that his brother’s helmet is split in half, the broken pieces just out of reach. He doesn’t like that Meta’s cape is torn. He doesn’t like that Meta knight is forced down to the girl’s feet.

He **really** doesn’t like that the barrel of her gun is pointing to the Star Warrior’s forehead.

And Blade is _terrified_ , he _knows_ he’s scared. But he stays silent, unable to tell if he’s crying, bleeding, or both. He’s too scared to talk, for his brain to work.

He’s scared because there’s nothing left in the strange girl’s way. Scared, because she slayed Kirisaken with such efficiency. Scared, because the bomb that Kirby, Tiff and Tuff are off trying to stop is just a wild goose chase to keep the younger kids away.

The knights (in training) are trapped under the weight of the rock-slide. They can’t do anything. They’re helpless. It's like a nightmare. This has to be a nightmare, that has to be why he can't move, or speak. Why he can only sit there and watch this happen. Because they. Can’t. Do. Anything. 

“C’MON BLADE, WE GOTTA _DO_ SOMETHING!” Why is Sword still trying? Yelling, scraping at the ground, trying to free himself. He’s the smart one, so why is he being so stupid? Blade’s a cyclops, if he doesn’t have the strength to escape, then no one does.

“You betrayed my mother, and left her to die.” She’s speaking with a venomous rage as she slowly and methodically reloads a new power core into her gun. The knight’s eyes were closed, mouth pressed into a sorrowful frown. His mask is long since destroyed, shards scattered across the canyon. 

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” The girl glances to the side, and looks at Sword with narrowed eyes as her fist clenches. His brother keeps yelling out in defiance, as he tries to free himself from the rocks, filled with rage and desperation.

“You don’t know what it's like to lose a parent! Stay out of this!” The girl snaps at his brother. Blade just watches in his silent horror as she turns back to meta knight, the power core in place.

“YOU CAN'T DO THIS, I WON'T-“ 

“Sword.”

Finally, the Star Warrior spoke. His eyes are just barely open, the silver glow faint. 

“You’re going to be okay, the both of you.” Meta Knight’s voice is calm, soothing and even. 

“NONE OF THIS IS OKAY!” He can see Sword shaking, his wounds are decorating the ground with red, more falling every time he moves.

“It’s going to be okay. Just breathe.” Sword’s eyes widen, the denial fading away. Tears are welling up in his eyes. 

Blade’s vision swims. He knows it’s helpless, but Sword can’t give up. Sword never gives up. A beat of silence passes, each second suffocating the air.

“So, you won’t try to convince me of your innocence? Bargain for your life? You’re just going to accept your fate and admit you’re a traitor??” It _almost_ sounds like that’s what she needs, needs him to fight back. Almost. She won’t do it. She can’t. She can’t because this can’t be real. It can’t be. Sword wouldn’t give up.

“I’ve already said my piece. It’s for you to listen and accept. I cannot force your hand, nor can I force your mind. I can only hope that you will not take life while so young.” He sounds almost... resigned. But he’s not, he’ll pull some crazy move that only Meta Knight can pull. He has to, or he’ll-

“If you really cared about the life of a young girl you wouldn’t have left her mother to die!” The malice is back. Blade’s heart stops as she jams the barrel against the puff’s head.

“May I have a dying wish?” The earth crumbles beneath him, sight almost completely blurred and losing focus. He hears Sword’s mutters of “no... nonono, no.. please- no”’s, and him starting to push the rocks once more. He knew he wouldn’t give up, Sword doesn’t give up, he just doesn’t. If he does then Meta Knight is gonna-

“Fine, but make it quick.” The girl scoffs. Meta closes his eyes again, and without the glow of his eyes, the world seems to fade, spots in his head and a static filling his brain.

“I’m so, _so_ proud of my boys. But I’m the only guardian they have. Without me, Sword and Blade will be alone, unless…” he trails off, and looks at Galaxia, the weapon just as helpless as Blade without a wielder. 

“...Unless, you leave them Galaxia. Please, let her guide them, as a—“ he pauses again, a flash of uncertainty blitzes by his face. “a... mother, of sorts.” Blade can’t see anymore, his fair falling in front of his eye, messy and slick with blood. He doesn’t see the wrath bloom from the girl, but he hears it.

“How dare you! How dare you ask me to leave them with a mother when you took mine from me!” Her voice is enraged, it hurts his ears and brings him back into focus. Sword is still trying to escape. He can see Galaxia’s golden glow through his matting hair. The weapon’s hilt is pointed to the sky, the sharp blade stuck into the ground. The glow is mourning, but this isn’t real, so there’s nothing to mourn. Dumb, stupid sword.

He notices the silence in the air. Her face is scowling, yet scrunched in thought. She begins to growl, and exclaims in frustration as something dawns on her. Another beat of eerie quiet and stillness. Then, with a hint of begrudging acceptance slipping through, she speaks.

“.....tch. Fine. No one can use it until the new champion is old enough anyway. It’s the pink kid right? I’ll leave Galaxia to your knaves-sons- whatever they are.” He can hear Sword getting louder again.

“No, You... You can’t- hngk- YOU-“ sword is cut off by the sound of fireworks, off in the distance.

“Time’s up. Is that it then? Are those really your last words, Meta Knight?” Sword is still struggling. It’s hopeless, but he won’t give up, thank Nova. But it’s weird, his throat is sore and scratchy. Sword was the one screaming. He’s the only one whose been yelling. Yet his head hurts, and his cheeks are sticky with bloody tears. He tries to call out to Meta Knight, but finds his mouth already speaking:

“Please, I don't want my dad to die.” It’s tiny and it’s hoarse. It’s barely above a whisper. But it’s the truth. This has to be some cruel joke. Nova wouldn’t let them be taken under Meta Knight’s wing, wouldn’t let him care for them, wouldn’t let them become so attached to him, to their father, only to rip him away from them. Nova won’t leave them orphans again. Nova won’t kill Meta Knight like this. But he still hears the gun’s safety click off. No. Wait— no— no! No, no stop, no no no-

Meta Knight lets out a regretful sigh. “I’m sorry.” 

Sword yells at her. Blade finally screams. Galaxia stutters in its glow.

And Sirica pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooooo boy. This.... was really hard to write. Huge thanks for my sister to really helping hardcore with dialogue, she's a gremlin but I love her, and to my lovely and amazing beta readers who sacrificed their happiness to give the the good to go, love you two so damn much!! I kinda want to explain my process and why I characterized Sword and Blade the way I did, but it's really long so scroll past this if you don't want a whole entire essay. Here we go!
> 
> I watched "Hour of the Wolfwrath" and Sword and Blade compilations for AGES to try and figure out nuances in their characters, or at least be able to build connections and bits that fit with their cannon characters. for example, Blade freaked out despite being a decent sword fighter the moment he seemed cornered by Wolfwrath and panicked, while Sword tried to sneak up behind it and grab at its spikes. smart and a quick thinker. so i translated that with other bits from both the sub and the dub to see what stayed and what changed in their characters, and manage to piece together that Blade is the one that's normally more relaxed and better with emotional support while Sword is a little more serious, but never gives up and manages to get some snark and crack jokes (mostly at other's expense, but never intentionally malicious.)
> 
> This was really new territory though. While sword seemed more outwardly distraught in Hour of the Wolfwrath (calling out to Meta Knight more often, more persistent in trying to help, being the one to carry him while paralyzed, etc) and Blade more quielty freaking out or just exclaiming when surprised, there was still hope in those situations. Meta Knight was positive they would succeed, he knew he'd be with them again before the day was done, so he told them *how* to save them: with Kirby.
> 
> But this was a situation without hope. it was both scary new territory and also free real estate. I had to figure out how their characters, with what I had available, would shift and change to adapt to (or not adapt to) a hopeless situation. sad stuff, man.
> 
> sooooo yeah! sorry for the bonus essay! Thanks for reading y'all!!


End file.
